Increasingly, Information Technology (IT) needs integration of processes and systems into end-to-end processes which streamline execution of composite service, automate workflows and reduce operational costs. Such integration is essential in providing access to accurate data as well as to improving inter-related and composite processes and systems. As the number of processes and systems grows, the links between them begin to create complexity in the landscape, driving up operational costs and decreasing the stability of the entire IT environment.
As integration of software products and electronic data processing processes increase, it becomes desirable to evaluate individual services, software modules or functions to determine not only their individual contribution, but their impact as part of a composite structure.